Ich bin müde
by Saika-Chan
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Dracos und Harrys Welt aus den Fugen gerät? Was passiert ist? Lest selbst...
1. Default Chapter

So und hier ist das Saikalein schon wieder. Heute hab ihr Glück. Ihr bekommt nen neues Chapi von meiner FF "Liebe und andere Unfälle" und ihr bekommt eine ganze neu FF von mir. Wem das Lied bekannt vor kommt soll sich mal melden. Vielleicht kommt ja einer drauf woher es ist. Viel Spaß, dat Saika-Dingens  
  
[i]Ich bin müde, mein Kopf ist leer, ich will nur schlafen, jeder Gedanke fällt mir schwer. Ich hab schon viel zu viel erlebt, ich will nur hier liegen und warten wie die Zeit vergeht. Ich weiß so kanns nicht ewig weiter gehen, irgendwann werden wir ein Licht am Ende sehen. Ich warte auf den Tag, an dem der Kampf zu Ende geht, denn im Traum hab ich gesehen, wie eine neue Welt entsteht. Ich warte auf den Tag, an dem der letzte Krieger geht und das Licht die Nacht besiegt, weil ein strahlend heller Stern am Himmel steht.[/i]  
  
Draco Malfoy lag in seinem Bett im Slytherin-Schlafraum. Da er Schulsprecher war, hatte er ein Zimmer für sich alleine. So merkte niemand, wie Draco sich in seinem Bett hin und her wälzte, vor lauter Schmerzen, die ihm sein Vater in den Ferien zugefügt hatte. Dracos Vater war Todesser und fand es überhaupt nicht toll, dass sein Sohn ihm nicht folgen wollte und in das Gefolge von Lord Voldemort eintreten wollte. Dwswegen misshandelte Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn jedes Mal wenn er ihn sah, oder wenn er in den Ferien zu Hause war.  
  
Heute war der erste Tag nach den Ferien und Dracos Vater ihn vor seiner Abreise noch einmal richtig heftig bestraft und so lange unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch gehalten, bis dieser ohnmächtig geworden war. Danahc hatte Lucius ihn einfach auf dem kalten Steinboden seines Kerkers liegen gelassen, bis sich einer der Hauselfen erbarmt hatte, seinen Master ins Bett zu bringen und seine Wunden zu versorgen.  
  
Draco wusste nicht, wie er sich hinlegen sollte, vor lauter Schmerzen und verfluchte seinen Vater wieder. "Scheiße, warum muss dieses dumme Arsch mir sowas antun? Nur weil ich nicht Lord Volltrottel gehorchen will, schlägt er mich jedes Mal windelweich. Und jetzt kommt mir auch noch dieses dämliche Lied in den Kopf. Moment mal, woher kenne ich das eigentlich? Ach ja, stimmt ja, Potter und sein Gefolge haben es sich im Hogwartsexpress angehört. Aber ehrlich gesagt stimmt dieses Lied genau mit meinen momentanen Gefühlen überein. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich machen soll! Wenn das so weiter geht, sehe ich echt nur noch den Tod als Ausweg. Doch das will ich nicht! Diese Genugtuung gebe ich meinem 'Vater' nicht! Irgendwie werde ich einen Weg aus dieser Scheiße finden und wenn ich ihn dafür umbringen muss!"  
  
So vor sich her murmelnd schlief Draco schließlich doch ein und vergass für eine kurze Weile seinen Schmerz und seinen Kummer.  
  
Der nächste Morgen brach an und DRaco musste sich zwingen aufzustehen, da sein geschundener Körper sehr weh tat und Draco sich kaum ohne Schmerzen bewegen konnte. Mühsam zog er sich an und humpelte runter in die große Halle um zu frühstücken. Unterwegs traf er noch auf seine beiden Bodyguards Crabbe und Goyle, die ihn sofort von beiden Seiten flankierten und zulaberten. 'Mein Gott, so dumm diese beiden auch sind, aber reden tun sie, als ob es kein Morgen mehr geben würde.', stöhnte Draco und verdrehte in Gedanken seine Augen. In der Halle angekommen lies er sich auf einen Platz fallen und zuckte zusammen, als er mit einer Wunde an die Tischkante stieß. 'Scheiße, tut das weh. Das wird mir dieses Arsch büßen... Wie soll ich bloß den Tag überleben? Wie gut, dass wir heute in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke haben. Da kann ich wenigstens Sankt Potter und sein Gefolge ärgern, um mich von meinen Schmerzen abzulenken.'  
  
(Im Kerker)  
  
Als Draco den Raum betrat, saß Harry schon auf seinem Platz und starrte gedankenverloren die Kerkerdecke an. 'Wo sind denn das Wiesel und das Schlammblut? Normalerweise kleben die doch an Potter und sind noch nicht mal mit einem Brecheisen loszubekommen. Sehr merkwürdig. Ob sie sich wohl gestritten haben? Noch ein Grund mehr Potter jetzt auf die Nerven zu fallen. Vielleicht verliert er ja die Geduld und versucht mich anzugreifen. Wenn dann auch noch Snape das sieht und den Gyffindors Punkte abzieht, ist mein Tag wenigstens teilweise schon mal gerettet.' Ächzend erhob er sich und ging langsam auf Harry zu, ohne dass er ihn überhaupt zu bemerken schien. "Na Potty, wo ist denn dein Anhängsel heute Morgen? Du bist doch sonst nicht ohne zu sehen. Man könnte meinen ihr wärt zusammengewachsen. Oder hast du die beiden unterwegs verloren? Bist wohl jetzt hilflos wie 'n kleines Baby ohne deine beiden Freunde!", spottete Draco, als er vor Harry stand. Doch diesr schien noch nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass jemand mit ihm sprach. So langsam wurde Draco wütend. 'Was denkt sich dieser Kerl eigentlich, mich zu überhören? Na warte nur, ich kriege dich schon noch zum ausrasten.' "Hey Potter, was starrst du so abwesend die Decke an? Gibt es da was interessantes zu sehen? Hängt da nen Bild von deinen geliebten Eltern? Och schluchz, der arme kleine Harry ist traurig. Leute holt die Taschentücher raus!", höhnte Draco. dies schien zu wirken. Harry wandte seinen Blick von der Gewölbeecke ab und sah Malfoy direkt in seine stahlgrauen Augen. Doch sagen tat er immer och nichts. 'Was ist heute los mit dem Kerl? Der springt doch auch sonst imm wie von ner Tarantel gestochen auf, wenn ich seine Eltern beleidige. Was mag passiert sein?' Grübelnd starrte Draco Harry zurück an und shaute in die sonst funkelnden Augen seines Gegenübers, die heute nur einen trüben Ganz hatten, als ob Harry geweint hätte. "Was starrst du mich so an? Hast wohl noch nie so nen gut aussehenden Jungen gesehen wie mich, was? So auszusehenwie ich, da träumst du nur von Potter. Du mit deiner hässlichen Narbe. Wer, glaubst du, findet die schon toll?"  
  
Immer noch schweigend wandte Harry wieder seinen Blick ab und begann in seinem Schulbuch zu blättern, als ob Draco noch nicht einmal existieren würde. "Glück gehabt Potter, Snape ist im Anmarsch. Aber glaub ja nicht, dass du mir noch mal so davon kommen wirst. Das nächste Mal mache ich dich fertig!", fauchte Malfoy.  
  
Normalerweise war Draco ein ziemlich aufmerksamer und guter Schüler in Zaubertränke, da es eins der wenigen Fächer war, die er wirklich mochte, doch heute schien es, als ob er mit seinen Gedanken meilenweit weg war. Severus Snape sah dies und nahm Draco deswegen absichtlich nicht dran. SChließlich musste es schon etwas sehr schwerwiegendes sein, was sein Patenkind bewegte. 'Was ist heute bloß mit Potter los? Er reagiert doch normalerweise immer sofort, wenn ich anfange mich über ihn lustig zua machen. Irgendwie ist das sehr seltsam. Moment mal, ich mache mir gerade nicht ernsthaft Sorgen um Potter, oder? Ich, DRACO MALFOY, Sorgen um HARRY POTTER? Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Das müssen wohl noch Nachwirkungen vom Cruciatus sein. Das wird er mir büßen!'  
  
Doch so sehr sich Draco auch bemühte, seine Gedanken mit etwas anderem zu beschäftigen und sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren versuchte, desto mehr dachte er über Harry nach. Am Ende der Stunde war er zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass er der Sache auf die Spur kommen musste. Schließlich wollte er 'seinen' Harry wieder, der mit ihm stritt und ihm Schimpfwörter an den Kopf warf.  
  
Mit solchen Gedanken brachte Draco die restlichen Unterrichtsstunden hinter sich. Endlich war er wieder auf seinem zimmer und konnte seine Wunden erneut versorgen. 'Verdammt! Hätte der Kerl mich nur noch ein klein wenig mehr verletzt, wäre ich jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht hier. Zum Glück habe ich noch ein paar verschiedene Heiltränke, sonst müsste ich zur Krankenstation gehen und mich dort behandeln lassen. Und das würde natürlich Jemandem auffallen und Fragen würden aufkommen. Das will ich nicht. Ich, Draco Malfoy, werde mir nicht die Schmach geben und zeigen, das ich verletzt bin. Ich bin der Drache von Slytherin, mich verletzt keiner!' Wütend warf Draco den Flakon mit dem Heiltrank durch sein Zimmer, der klirrend an der gegenüberliegenden Wand zerschellte. 'Mist, das war die letzte Flasche davon. Wenn ich Glück hab kann ich sie noch tetten.' "Reparo!" Kaum war der Zauberspruch ausgesprochen, schon hatte Draco den heilen Flakon in der Hand, mit ein wenig Trank, der noch nicht in seinem grün-sibernen Teppich versickert war. 'Reicht gerade noch, umd die schlimmsten Wunden schneller zum Heilen zu bringen. Was solls, beim nächsten Hogsmeadewochenende hole ich mir neue.'  
  
In Gedanken versunken zog Draco sich seine Klamotten aus (sabber) und legte sie ordentlich auf einen Stuhl. Nachdem er seine Wunden versorgt hatte, schlüpfte er in einen Schlafanzug aus Satin (natürlich auch in grün- silbern) und begann sich bettfertig zu machen. Er legte sich ins Bett, zog sich seine Decke zurecht und versuchte nun, ins Reich der Träume zu gelangen. Doch so richtig gelingen wollte es ihm nicht. Immer wieder kam ihm das Lied aus dem Zug in den Sinn. 'Warum kann ich mich eigentlich so genau an den Text erinnern? Normalerweise vergessen ich sowas doch immer sofort. Aber ich muss sagen, dass mir da Lied gefällt. Passend zur Situation.' Leise vor sich hersummend älzte Draco sich von einer Seite auf die andere, doch Schlaf fand er immer noch keinen. Immer wieder tauchten die grünen Augen von Harry von seinen Augen auf. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als diese momentan so trüben Augen wieder schelmisch funkelnd zu sehen. Unbemerkt glitt er in Orpheus' Reich ab.  
  
(Traum)  
  
Draco stand in der großen Halle doch merkwürdigerweise war diese, bis auf Harry, komplett leer, was ihn doch sehr verwunderte. Langsam trat er näher an Harry heran und sah zu seinem Erstaunen, dass der Jüngere (ich mache Harry jetzt mal etwas jünger als Draco) seinen Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und schlief. Stumme Tränen liefen Harry Gesicht hinunter und zwischendurch schüttelt es seinen Körper, als ob er große Qualen erleiden müsse. "Nein, nicht, hör auf! Bitte schlag mich nicht schon wieder! Ich habe doch nichts getan! Bitte, bitte hör auf!", wimmer Harry auf einmal im Schlaf. Erschrocken sah Draco ihn an. 'WAs ist los? Warum ist er so panisch? Ob ich ihn vielleicht aufwecken sollte?' Er ging zu ihm hin und rüttelte ihn leicht an seiner Schulter. "Hey, aufwachen!" Harry fuhr auf und klammersich immer noch weindend an dem Älteren fest. Verwundert sah dieser Harry ank, doch unternahm er nichts, um sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien. Noch etwas schlaftrunken sah Harry auf und blickte Harry mit Tränen gefüllten Augen an. "Bitte hilf mir, Draoch! Ich halte das nicht mehr aus! Ich will nicht mehr!", wimmerte Harry mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Draco streichelte Harry beruhigend über seinen wuscheligen Haarschopf und nahm ihn nur noch fester in den Arm.  
  
(Traum Ende)  
  
Mit einem Ruck saß Draco aufrecht in seinem Bett. Den Schmerz seiner Wunden ignorierend stand er auf und tapste ins Bad.  
  
"Was bitte was das für ein verworrener Traum? Mus ich darauf einen Reim machen können?" Leise murmelnd drehte er den Wasserhahn auf, um sein von Schweiß bedecktes Gesicht zu säubern. "Warum mache ich mir auf einmal so viele Gedanken um Potter? Mir liegt doch gar nichts an ihm. Oder etwa doch? Wenn ich erhlich zu mir bin, dann muss ich sagen, das es mich verletzt hat, dass er am Anfang des ersten Schuljahres meine Freundschaft abgelehnt hat. Ich wollte mit ihm befreundet sein. Habe ich ihn nur deswegen die ganzen Jahre über so geärgert? Weil er mein Angebot verschmäht hat? Je länger ich daüber nachdenke, desto mehr finde ich heraus, dass ich ihn nicht, wie ich immer gedacht hatte, abgrundtief hasse, sonder dass ich ihn eigentlich doch recht sympathisch finde. Wenn nur nich jeder so einen Aufstand machen würde! Der heilige Potter, der Junge der lebt, der Junge der Lord Volltrottel mehrfach besiegt hat! Schön und gut, doch was soll der ganze Müll?" Währenddessen war Draco zurück zu seinem Bett zurück gegangen und hatte sich wieder unter seine Decke gekuschelt. Nach kurzer Zeit schlief er wieder ein und wachte erst am nächste Morgen auf, ohne noch einmal etwas zu träumen.  
  
So vergingen die Wochen und Dracos Wunden verheilten langsam. Doch Harry sah immer noch so betrübt aus und Malfoy konnte einfach nicht den Grund dafür herausfinden.  
  
'Egal was es ist, ich werde mich nicht dazu herablassen, das Wiesel oder das Schlammblut danach zu fragen. Wo wir gerade bei den beiden sind, irgendwie verschwinden die des Öfteren mal kurz und tauchen dann kurze Zeit später total erhitzt wieder auf. Da läuft doch bestimmt was zwischen den beiden. Vielleicht ist Harry ja deswegen so traurig. Die beiden haben keine Zeit und er muss sehen, wei er alleine mit der Situation klar kommt.', dachte Draco sich, als er sich eines morgens an den schon reichlich gedeckten Frühstückstisch setzte und hinüber zum Gryffindortisch sah. Harry saß alleine vor einer Schüssel Müsli und stocherte in ihr herum, als ob er keine Hunger hatte. Von Ron und Hermine war nichts zu sehen und auch kein anderer Gryffindor schien sich groß um Harry zu kümmern.  
  
So vergingen einige Monate und es wurde langsam winterlich in Hogwarts. Der erste Schnee fiel und Weihnachten rückte immer näher und näher. Draco, der Angst vor seinem Vater hatte, blieb dieses Jahr über die Ferien in Hogwarts, als einer der wenigen Slytherins. Auch Harry blieb wie jedes Jahr hier. Zur großen Überraschung Aller ging die gesamte Weasleyfamilie zurück in den Fuchsbau und Ron nahm Hermine mit. "Versteh doch Harry, dies ist mein erstes Weihnachtsfest mit Hermine zusammen. Du weißt, dass ich dich gerne mitnehmen würde, doch Mum sagt, dass ich nur einen von euch mitnehmen darf. Btte nimm es mir nicht übel, doch ich möchte Weihnachten dieses Jahr mit Hermine verbringen.", sagte Ron gerade zu Harry, als Draco zufällig vorbei geschlendert kam. 'Hm, das könnte interessant werden. Dann wollen wir doch mal hören, was die beiden noch zu bereden haben.', dachte Draco und blieb der nächsten Ecke stehen. "Ist schon ok, Ron. Fahr du nur. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß im Fuchsbau. Falls du Zeit findest, kannst du mir ja ne Eule schicken. Und wünsch Hermine schöne Weihnachten von mir.", sagte Harry mit leiser und trauriger Stimme und schon Ron aus der Eingangshalle nach draußen, wo schon Hermine und der Rest der Weasleys warteten, um nach Hause zu fahren. Nachdem Ron draußen war, drehte Harry sich um und sah zu seinem großen Erstaunen direkt in das grinsende Gesicht von Malfoy. "Na Potty, haben ie diene Kleinen Freunde ganz allein gelassen? Was wirst du jetzt tun ohne sie?", erklang die schnarrende Stimme Dracos. 'Warum bin ich jetzt so gmein zu ihm? Ich wollte doch eigneltich noch einmal versuchen, mich mit ihm anzufreunden. So ne Scheiße aber auch. Ich sollte lernen, meine Zunge im Zaum zu halten.', fluchte dieser in Gedanken. Doch Harry drhete sich einfach um udn ging die Treppe zum Gryffindorturm nach oben. Am Treppenabsatz angekommen, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah Draco an. Es schien als ob Harry etwas murmeln würde, doch er war zu weit enfernt, als dass Malfoy es hätte hören können. 'Komisch, jetzt zeigt er schon wieder dieses merkwürdige Verhalten. Was er wohl damit bezweckt?'  
  
Die Tage vergingen und auf einmal stand Weihnachten vor der Tür. Draco, der Harry eine Freude machen wollte, hatte am letzten Hogsmeadewochenende eine Kleinigkeit für ihn gekauft, die er jetzt als Geschenk verpackt an das Bein einer Schuleule band und diese aus dem Fenster warf. Am Weihnachtsmorgen wachte Harry auf und begann seine Geschenke zu öffnen. Als letztes widmete er sich einem kleinen Paket, auf dem nur sein Name stand. 'Von wem mag das wohl kommen?' Erwartungsvoll riss Harry das Geschenkpapier in Fetzen und hielt kurz darauf ein kleines Etui und einen kurzen Brief in der Hand.  
  
'Lieber Harry,  
  
ich weiß, dass du kaum Geschenke bekommst und habe mir gedacht, dass ich mal eine Freude machen kann. Es ist nicht viel, doch es kommt von Herzen. Bitte behalte es.  
  
Jemand, der dich gern hat'  
  
(Zur gleichen Zeit bei Draco)  
  
Wie er erwartet hatte, hatter er all die Sachen bekommen, die er sich gewünscht hatte. Zum Schluss las er sich den Brief seines Vaters durch, der wie immer nicht sehr freundlich war.  
  
'Lieber Sohn,  
  
Wann wirst du endlich einsehen, dass du mit deinem bescheuerten Verhalten nichts bewirken kannst? Du kannst dich noch so sehr wehren, doch am Ende wirst du in die Reihen es dunklen Lords aufgenommen, ob du willst oder nicht! Ich als dein Vater befehle es dir! Wenn du dich mir weiter widersetzt, weißt du ja, was dich erwartet, wenn du nach Hause kommst!  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
P.S.:Schöne Grüße von deiner Mutter. Sie hätte dich gerne über die Ferien bei sich gehabt. Doch du Feigling musstest ja unbedingt im Schloß bleiben. Sei froh, dass deine Mutter dich so liebt, sonst hätte ich längst viel schlimmere Sachen mit dir angstellt!'  
  
Das war doch wieder typisch für seinen Vater. Ausser drohen und beleidigen konnt er auch nichts. Draco seufzte leise, setzte sich auf seine Fensterbank und sah nach draußen. Plötzlich stutze er. War da nicht jemand draußen? Nach genauerem Hinsehen stellte Draco fest, dass es Harry war, der gedankenversunken durch den Schnee stapfte. 'Das ist meine Gelegenheit! Wenn ich jetzt runtergehe und mich vernünftig mit ihm unterhalte, vielleicht ist ja dann noch was zu retten.' Schnell warf er sich seinen Mantel und seinen Schal über und rannte, auf einem Fuß hopsend, weil er sich noch seine Schuhe anziehen musste, nach draußen. 'Wie gut, dass kaum noch ein Slytherin da ist. Wäre ne echt peinliche Vorstellung, wenn die anderen mich so sehen würden.'  
  
Draußen angekommen sah er sich erst einmal um und versuchte Harry zu finden. 'Wo mg er wohl hingegangen sein? Wo würde ich hingehen, wenn ich von meinen Freunden verlassen worden wäre? Ok, mir würde so etwas eh nicht passieren, aber irgendwie muss ich ihn ja finden.' Draco stapfte durch den Schnee in Richtung Hagrids Hütte, als er auf einmal eine Gestalt nahe am Waldrand laufen sah. War das vielleicht Harry? Leise folgte er der Person bis zum See und beobachtete diese erstmal eine ganze Weile. Als er sich sicher war, dass es Harry war, trat er hinter dem Baum hervor, hinter dem er sich versteckt hatte, und ging auf Harry zu. Dieser jedoch schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken. Er starrte nur in seine Gedanken versunken auf den See hinaus und bewegte sich nicht. Da Harry mit dem Rücken zu Malfoy auf einem Stein saß, sprang er erschrocken auf, als er angesprochen wurde. "Na Potter, was machst du hier so alleine? Trauerst du immer noch?" "Malfoy! Ich hätte es mir denken müssen. Wer sonst schleicht sich so lautlos von hinten an mich heran und erschreckt mich zu Tode? Und ausserdem, was geht es dich eigentlich an, was ich hier draußen mache? Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Kram. Als ob es dich ernsthaft interessieren würde, wie es mir geht!", erwiderte Harry knapp. "Und wenn es doch so wäre?", flüsterte Draco so leise, dass sein Gegenüber ihn nicht verstand. "Was hast du gesagt? Sprich nicht so leise, ich verstehe dich nicht." "Ach nichts, nichts. War nicht so wichtig." 'Warum ist Malfoy auf einmal so freundlich zu mir? Der ist doch normalerweise nicht so. Der führt doch bestimmt irgendwas im Schilde.' Misstrauisch sah Harry Draco an und war erstaunt, als er für einen kurzen Moment einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck bei ihm sah, ehe sich das Gesicht wieder in seine alte eiskalte Maske verwandelte. 'Hab ich richtig gesehen? Malfoy macht sich wirklich Sorgen um mich? Aber wenn er wüsste, warum ich so traurig bin, wäre er dann immer noch so nett zu mir? Wie konnte es nur passieren, dass ich mich in ihn verliebe? Ich dachte immer, ich hasse ihn abgrundtief, doch in den letzten Ferien wurde mir klar, dass das nur zu meinem eigenen Schutz diente. In Wahrheit liebe ich dich doch, Draco! Warum machst du mir das Leben so schwer? Weil ich ein Gryffindor bin und du ein Slytherin? Ist es das, was unsere Feindschaft ausmacht? Ich wünschte es wäre nicht so! Alles was ich mir momentan wünsche, ist in deinen Armen zu liegen, oder wenigstens nicht mehr so von dir beschimpft zu werden. Du weißt anscheindend gar nicht, wie sehr du mich damit verletzt!', dachte Harry und sah noch betrübter aus. 'Was hat er denn auf einmal? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er noch trauriger aussehen kann, als er es schon tut. Da mus doch irgendwas schlimmes passiert sein. Nur was? Vielleicht kriege ich es ja jetzt aus ihm raus.' "Potter was ist los mit dir? Du isst kaum noch, du lässt dich nicht mehr von mir provozieren und du hängst kaum noch mit dem Wiesel und dem Schlammblut rum. Wieso das Ganze? Hoffst du, noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen?, erklang die Stimme Malfoys. "Als ob dich das interessieren würde! Ich wette, du überlegst im Moment, wie du mich am besten ärgern kannst.", erwiderte mit leicht empörter Stimme. "Denkst du wirklich so schlecht von mir? Ok, ich war in den letzten Jahren nicht sonderlich nett zu dir, doch war ich, wenn du mal genau überlegst, zu fast keinem. Aber nun gut, wenn du nicht willst, das ich mit dir rede, dann kann ich ja genau so gut wieder ins Schloß zurückkehren und du bleibst hier draußen und frierst dir den Arsch ab.", sprach Draco und machte Anstalten sich zu erheben. "Halt, warte bitte. Es war nicht so gemeint. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich froh, dass du gekommen bist. Ich wollte dir nämlich schon die ganze Zeit etwas sagen..."  
  
So, und hier endet dieses Kapitel erstmal. Wer wissen will, wie es weiter geht, soll mir einen Kommi schreiben. Ich möchte mindestens sieben haben, bevor ihr lesen könnt, was Harry Draco erzählen will.  
  
Dat Saika-Dingens 


	2. Kapitel 2

So, erstmal ein großes Sorry, dass ihr jetzt erst ein neues Kapitel von meiner FF bekommt. Es lag teilweise an mir (ich brauchte etwas länger um es zu verfassen) und teilweise an meiner Betaleserin, die ne Weile nicht aus dem Quark kam. Zudem habe ich auch noch kein eigenes Internet, also nehmt's mir net übel, ja? mit Keksen bestech So, bevor ihr das neueste Kapi zu lesen bekommt noch eben die Reviewantworten.  
  
LizBlack: Ja, hab ne Betaleserin, aber das erste Kapitel haben wir ohne durchlesen geloadet, deswegen die vielen Fehler. Wird nicht mehr vorkommen.  
  
Charara: Danke für die Kekse, aber auch durch die konnte ich nicht schneller schreiben. kekse mampf Aber dafür hast du ja hier das neue Kapi. Ich hoffe, es gefällt. Muahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! verrückt lacht  
  
TheSnitch: Danke für dein Kommi, aber könntest du mich beim nächsten Mal bitte net so anschreien wegen den anonymen Rewiews? Hab mich voll geängstigt. an Betaleserin klammer und duck Du meinst, dass das Lied das beste Lied von der DBZ-CD ist? Nya, aber ich liebe dieses Lied auch. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapi.  
  
Angel: Sorry fürs lange warten. Und auch wegen den Rechtschreibfehlern. Aber das habe ich ja schon weiter oben erklärt. So, genieß das Kapitel.  
  
Moin: Danke fürs Review. Hier ist der nächste Teil.  
  
-shuichi-: Und auch an dich ein Danke und viel Vergnügen.  
  
Lutienna: Popcorn in die Hand drück für nächste Kapi Viel Spaß. o  
  
Fretchen: Hast Glück, dass du die FF erst so spät entdeckt hast. Die anderen mussten schon länger auf das neue Kapitel warten.  
  
2. Kapitel  
  
„Ach ja? Na dann lass mal hören." „Jetzt unterbrich mich doch nicht. Willst du nun hören, was ich zu sagen habe, oder nicht? Wenn ja, dann halt die Klappe, denn mehr als einmal werde ich es dir nicht mitteilen." „Na dann schieß mal los, was du so wichtiges loswerden willst." „Ähm, nun ja, ich... ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen.", druckste Harry leise und hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt. ‚Was ist denn jetzt kaputt? Harry entschuldigt sich bei mir?' Perplex sah Draco ihn an und erwiderte erstmal nichts. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dein Freundschaftsangebot abgelehnt habe in der ersten Klasse. Ich wollte ja irgendwie mit dir befreundet sein, doch du hast dich über Ron lustig gemacht und er war der erste Freund, den ich hier kennen gelernt habe. Du wärst dann auch sauer, oder?" Immer noch sprachlos sah Malfoy die andere Person an. Erst langsam schien er zu realisieren, was Harry gerade gesagt hatte. „Du entschuldigst dich bei mir, obwohl ich die ganze Zeit so gemein zu dir war? Ist das dein Ernst oder willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen?", fauchte Draco und begann vor Harry zurückzuweichen, bis er am Rande des Sees stand. (ich weiß, ne völlig untypische Reaktion von Draco. Tut mir leid, muss sein) „Draco, ich meine es ernst. Ich schwöre es dir bei meinem Zauberstab!" ‚Soll ich ihm glauben? Wer weiß, ob er mich nicht nur verarschen will?' ‚Oh Draco, was soll ich noch tun um dich zu überzeugen? Ich will doch nur, dass du mich magst!' Verzweifelt blickte Harry ihn an und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Komm nicht näher! Bleib wo du bist! Ich will nicht, dass du noch einen weiteren Schritt machst!", schrie Draco und wollte vor ihm ausweichen. Dabei hatte er allerdings vergessen, dass er schon am Rand des Sees stand und ehe er sich versah lag er im Wasser. „Scheiße, jetzt sieh, was du angerichtet hast!" „Draco, halt aus, ich werde Hilfe holen.", rief Harry, als er sah, dass Draco von einer unsichtbaren Kraft in die Mitte des Sees gezogen wurde. „Hör auf zu labern, sondern renn! Die Krake hält mich anscheinend für ihre nächste Mahlzeit!", schrie Draco und seine Stimme fing an, panisch zu klingen. Kaum war dies ausgesprochen, rannte Harry los und war schon bald nicht mehr zu sehen. Draco dagegen versuchte verzweifelt sich von der Krake zu befreien. ‚Warum benutze ich eigentlich nicht meinen Zauberstab? Ich bin so ein Idiot.' Gerade als er dies dachte, tauchte die Krake auf und Draco wurde hoch in die Luft gehoben. „Wuaaaaahhhh! Scheiße, was mach ich jetzt???" Draco versuchte an seinen Zauberstab zu gelangen, doch alles was er erreichte war, dass die Krake ihren Fangarm noch fester um ihn drückte. Ein leises Knacken ertönte und panisch versuchte Draco herauszufinden, woher es kam. ‚Scheiße, die wird doch wohl nicht meinen Stab kaputt gemacht haben?' Doch schon sah Draco das Unheil. Das zerbrochene Ende des Stabes schaute aus seiner Tasche heraus, während das andere Ende hinaus fiel, mit einem leisen „Platsch"auf dem See aufkam und leise gluckernd in der Tiefe verschwand. ‚Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott!!!!! Was soll ich jetzt machen? Das war die einzige Lösung, die ich noch hatte. Hoffentlich holt Harry schnell Hilfe.' Er versuchte sich aus dem Fangarm zu winden, was allerdings zur Folge hatte, dass die Krake anfing, ihn von einem Fangarm in den nächste zu werfen. Scheinbar wollte sie noch eine Runde mit Draco spielen, bevor sie ihn fraß. Dracos Körper wurde schwächer und schwächer und er bekam viele kleine Verletzungen von den kleinen Steinchen, Scherben und anderen Gegenständen, die von den Schülern in den See geworfen wurden und die nun in den Saugnäpfen hingen. Zu guter letzt wurde es der Krake zu langweilig mit ihrem Essen zu spielen und sie tauchte wieder unter. Da Menschen unter Wasser bekanntlich nicht atmen können, hatte Draco nun ein gewaltiges Problem. Er versuchte zwar, die Luft anzuhalten, doch auf Dauer gelang ihm dies nicht. Seine Lunge schrie nach frischem Sauerstoff und er begann blau anzulaufen. ‚Wenn nicht bald jemand kommt und mich rettet, werde ich hier unten elendig ersticken. Ade du schnöde Welt', dachte Draco sarkastisch. Am Rande seines Atem angekommen verlor er das Bewusstsein und bekam so noch nicht einmal mit, wie Albus Dumbledore am See auftauchte und ihn aus den Fängen der Krake befreite. Regungslos schwebte sein nahezu massakrierter Körper aus dem See und kam vor Dumbledore und Harry zum Stillstand. „Harry, ein Glück, dass du mich sofort alarmiert hast. Ausser mir ist kaum einer der Lehrer im Stande, mit dieser Kreatur fertig zu werden. Du musst nämlich wissen, dass es sich um eine magische Krake handelt. Aber genug geredet, ich glaube unser junger Freund sollte schleunigst auf die Krankenstation.", sagte Albus an Harry gewandt.  
  
Als Draco wieder erwachte, fand er sich auf der Krankenstation vor. Noch benommen von seiner Ohnmacht sah er sich um und bemerkte, dass es scheinbar Nacht sein musste, da er nur den gleichmäßigen und ruhigen Atem von anderen Schülern auf der Station hören konnte. Er sah an sich herunter und betrachtete die vielen Verbände und Pflaster, die seine großen und kleinen Wunden verdeckten. Als er seinen Kopf nach links drehte, sah er Harry, der sich auf dem Stuhl neben Dracos Bett zusammengerollt hatte. ‚Scheinbar hat Harry die ganze Zeit an meinem Bett gesessen. Warum macht er das nur? Irgendwie macht er mir mit diesem Verhalten Angst. Aber zum Glück hat er es noch rechtzeitig geschafft, einen Lehrer zu alarmieren, sonst würde ich jetzt wohl nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen.' Schon allein vom Denken wurde Draco wieder müde und sein Kopf sank wieder auf das Kissen zurück. Bevor er seine Augen schloss, warf er noch einen letzten Blick auf Harry und glitt dann in das Land der Träume hinüber.  
  
Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war von Harry nichts mehr zu sehen. Verwundert blickte sich Draco um und sah schon Madame Pomfrey durch die Krankenstation huschen, um nach ihren Patienten zu sehen. „Ah, Mister Malfoy, Sie sind wach. Sie können von großem Glück reden, dass sie nur diese Verletzungen haben und nicht unter Wasser erstickt sind. Wäre dies der Fall gewesen, hätte wir Sie nach St. Mungos bringen müssen, wegen Verdacht auf Sauerstoffmangel im Gehirn, was zu Störungen der Wahrnehmung und des Geistes führen kann.", sprach Madame Pomfrey, als sie sah, dass Draco wach war. Erschrocken richtete sich Draco in seinem Bett auf und zuckte zusammen, als ein stechender Schmerz seinen Körper durchzuckte. Woher kamen diese Schmerzen? Die waren doch in der Nacht noch nicht dagewesen. Unsicher sah er sich um, traute sich aber nicht, Poppy danach zu fragen. „Mister Malfoy, ich kann Sie beruhigen. Falls Sie momentan Schmerzen verspüren, liegt es einzig und allein daran, dass die Wirkung des schmerzlindernden Trankes, welchen ich Ihnen nach Ihrer Ankunft gegeben hatte, nachlässt. Jeder Mensch hätte bei Verletzungen wie Sie sie haben, Schmerzen. Schließlich haben sie ein paar gebrochene Rippen, Quetschungen, jede Menge Hautabschürfungen und viele blaue Flecke. Sowas kann ich natürlich heilen. Aber da es so viele Verletzungen auf einmal sind, dauert der Heilungsprozess ein wenig länger, als es wünschenswert ist. Sie dürfen die Krankenstation heute Nachmittag verlassen, allerdings unter der Vorraussetzung, dass Sie sich schonen. Kein Quidditch, kein Getobe im Schnee, kein Rennen durch die Gänge, also nichts, was Ihren Körper anstrengen könnte. Sind Sie nicht bereit, diese Vorraussetzungen einzuhalten, muss ich Sie leider hier auf der Krankenstation behalten. Sie haben also die Wahl, was wollen Sie lieber?" ‚Hm, entweder, in meinem Schlafsaal rumliegen und nichts tun, aber meine Ruhe haben, oder hier bleiben, mich von jedem angaffen lassen und in Kauf nehmen, von Madame Pomfrey ständig genervt zu werden. Ich glaube, da weiß ich schon was ich lieber machen werde.', dachte sich Draco und wandte sich an Poppy. „Ist es denn wenigstens erlaubt, aufs Klo zu gehen, oder muss ich da auch jedes Mal nach jemandem klingeln, der mich in einen Rollstuhl setzt und womöglich mir auch noch beim Pinkeln hilft?", fragte Draco sarkastisch. „Mister Malfoy, hüten Sie Ihre Zunge. Es ist schon recht nett von mir, dass ich Sie überhaupt gehen lasse. Aber scheinbar scheint ihr Humor nicht unter dem Unfall gelitten zu haben. Wenigstens etwas. Also, wollen Sie hier bleiben, oder wollen Sie sich in Ihr Zimmer umquartieren?" „Ich gehe auf jeden Fall in mein Zimmer. Da werde ich wenigstens meine Ruhe haben. Hier wird ja wahrscheinlich ständig jemand rum rennen. Und wie Sie schon sagten, ich brauche Ruhe, damit meine Verletzungen heilen. Wann kann ich hier weg?", kam es von Draco schon fast zu hastig, da er es kaum erwarten konnte, von hier weg zu kommen. „Sie können nachher gehen, wenn ich Sie noch einmal gründlich untersucht habe. Zudem muss ich Sie bitten, jeden Morgen hier zu erscheinen, damit ich Ihre Verbände wechseln und Ihnen Ihre Medizin geben kann. Da es sich bei dem Schmerzmittel um eine höhere Dosierung handelt, darf ich den Trank nicht an Schüler ausgeben. Zudem werde ich jemanden aus Ihrem Haus damit beauftragen, des Öfteren nach Ihnen zu sehen." „Oh bitte. Bloß das nicht. Man könnte meinen, es würde Ihnen reichen, mich jeden Morgen hier zu sehen. Müssen Sie mir denn unbedingt noch nen Aufpasser auf den Hals jagen? Haben Sie so wenig Vertrauen? Ausserdem ist eh kaum ein Slytherin da. Und einen jämmerlichen Erstklässer will ich nicht in meinem Gemach haben!", war die mürrische Antwort seitens Draco. „Also wirklich! Mister Malfoy, Sie hören sich an, wie ein kleines Kind. Aber wenn Sie mir Ihr Wort geben, dass Sie nichts tun, wodurch die Wunden wieder aufplatzen können, und wenn Sie mir versprechen, sich jeden Morgen zu melden, dann erlasse ich Ihnen die Aufsicht.", kam die einsichtige Antwort von seinem Gegenüber.  
  
(ein paar Stunden später) Draco wurde gerade ausgiebig von Madame Pomfrey untersucht, während sie ihm noch weitere Vorträge darüber hielt, wie er mit seinem Wunden umzugehen hatte und was er zu tun hatte, falls er noch Schmerzen verspüren sollte und so weiter. ‚Mein Gott! So wie die redet könnte man meinen, ich stände kurz vor dem Tod. Als ob ich nicht weiß, dass ich behutsam sein muss, wenn ich will, dass meine Wunden heilen. So schwierig ist es nun auch nicht. Zudem würde das jeder Depp wissen, dass man mit gebrochenen Rippen kein Quidditch spielt. Mit wem denn auch? Ist doch eh keiner da.', murrte Draco in Gedanken, während er widerwillig die Untersuchung über sich ergehen ließ. „Sie dürfen sich nun in Ihr Zimmer begeben. Und denken Sie an meine Anweisungen. Merke ich, dass Sie sich nicht daran halten, werde ich böse und ich bezweifle, dass Sie das erleben wollen! Nun gehen Sie schon! Ihre Wunden sind für heute gut versorgt und morgen früh sehen wir weiter. Abmarsch!" Mit diesen Worten schob sie Draco aus der Krankenstation in den Gang hinaus und ehe Draco sich versah, fiel auch schon die Tür hinter ihm zu. Verdutzt guckte Draco die nun geschlossene Tür an und drehte sich dann um, um in sein Zimmer zu gehen. ‚Die ist ja mal'n bisschen merkwürdig. Erst will sie mich am liebsten so lange da behalten, bis ich wieder gesund bin und jetzt schmeißt sie mich sozusagen raus. Die kann sich auch nicht entscheiden.' Leise vor sich hin murmelnd gelangte er zu den Kerkern, wo auch der Eingang zum Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum war. Nachdem er das Passwort genannt hatte, durchquerte er den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort saßen fast nur Erst- und Zweitklässler, die sich nicht um sein Erscheinen kümmerten. So kam er also recht ungesehen zu seinem Zimmer. Dort ließ er sich mit einem „Uff"auf das Bett fallen und zuckte zusammen, als er merkte, wie seine angeknacksten Rippen gegen diese Bewegung protestierten. ‚So langsam sollte ich es mir doch mal gemerkt haben, dass man sich nicht aufs Bett fallen lassen sollte, wenn man schwerverletzt ist. Dank meinem Vater war ich ja schon in genügend Situationen, wo ich fast noch schwerere Verletzungen davon getragen hatte. Aber nein, ich muss es ja sofort wieder vergessen und mich wie'n Depp aufs das Bett schmeißen.', fluchte Draco in Gedanken. „Wenn ich mich schon nicht mit Quidditch oder anderen Sportarten von der Langeweile der Ferien ablenken kann, dann kann ich ja wenigstens meine Hausaufgaben machen. Dann hätte ich die nämlich schon erledigt und brauche die nicht erst am letzten Schultag machen. Und ich wette Crabbe und Goyle werden wieder irgendetwas von mir abschreiben wollen. So doof wie die sind, wundert es mich immer wieder, wie sie es geschafft haben, jedes Jahr versetzt zu werden." So setzte sich Draco an seinen Schreibtisch und suchte erstmal alle Sachen zusammen, die er für das Schreiben von Aufsätzen brauchte. Danach begann er damit, die Fächer herauszusuchen, in denen er einen solchen Aufsatz schreiben sollte. Am Ende stellte er fest, dass es nur 4 Aufsätze waren. „Na super! Da will ich mich mal anstrengen und dann muss ich nur 4 Aufsätze schreiben. Und was soll ich dann die restliche Zeit machen? Na dann wollen wir mal gucken, worüber die Aufsätze sein müssen. Hm, Snape will einen über die Zusammensetzung und Wirkung des „Hoffnungstrank". Dafür müsste ich eigentlich alles in meinen Büchern finden. Vielleicht bekomme ich ja noch ein paar Extrapunkte, wenn ich dazu schreibe, was passieren kann, wenn der Trank falsch angewendet wird. Punkte für Slytherin sind immer gut. In Verwandlung will die McGonagall einen Aufsatz über die Transformation von Tieren in andere Tiere und die Zauberstabbewegung. Das könnte schon etwas schwieriger werden. Aber wenn ich Glück habe, werde ich dazu was in meinen Unterlagen finden. Für Binns muss ich einen Aufsatz über die Trollrebellion von 1574 schreiben. Aber da das nicht so schwer ist, müsste ich eigentlich alles in einem Buch aus der Bücherei finden. Die Frage ist nur, ob Madame Pomfrey mich dorthin lässt. Und der letzte Aufsatz ist über das Thema „Aufstieg und Fall der dunklen Mächte". Wir müssen uns eine Person aussuchen, die wir in dem dazugehörigem Buch beschrieben finden, und dann alles darüber aufschreiben, wie sie zum Schwarzmagier wurde und was sie zum Fall brachte. Nichts leichter als das. Hab ja genug schwarzmagische Bücher von meinem Vater. Er dachte, mich damit bestechen zu können, doch noch Lord Volltrottel zu gehorchen. Dann wollen wir mal mit einem der Aufsätze anfangen." So arbeitete Draco sich durch seine Hausaufgaben und in nicht weniger als drei Tagen hatten er alle vier Aufsätze fertig. Damit Madame Pomfrey nicht mit ihm schimpfte, meldete er sich jeden Morgen bei ihr zum Verbandwechseln und zur Medizineinnahme. „Mister Malfoy, Sie haben schöne Fortschritte gemacht. Das ist mir selten untergekommen, dass Wunden so schnell heilen. Vor allem die Brüche. Damit brauchen Sie jetzt auch kein Schmerzmittel mehr. Die Verbände können Sie von nun an alleine wechseln, da es reicht, dies alle 2 Tage zu machen. Doch bevor Sie nächste Woche wieder in den Unterricht gehen, will ich Sie noch einmal untersuchen, ist das verstanden?", sagte Poppy, als Draco das nächste Mal bei ihr war. „Aber sicher doch Madame Pomfrey. War's das dann? Darf ich jetzt wieder gehen?", kam sofort die Rückfrage von Draco. „Ja sicher. Aber bevor ich es vergesse. Der Direktor möchte kurz mit Ihnen reden. Er erwartet Sie in seinem Büro. Das neueste Passwort lautet „Schokofroschkartensammlung". Hiermit wären Sie entlassen." Draco machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. ‚Was mag der alte Kauz von mir wollen? Angestellt haben kann ich nichts. Aber ich werde es ja gleich sehen.', wunderte sich Draco. Als er vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen war, nannte er ihm das Passwort und stieg auf die spiralförmig nach oben laufende Treppe. Oben angekommen klopfte er an die Tür und schon nach einem kurzen Augenblick erklang ein heiteres „Herein!"von Dumbledore. Das Büro hatte sich seit Dracos Besuch überhaupt nicht geändert. Aber schließlich war er ja auch am Anfang des Schuljahres schon hier gewesen, um seine Pflichten als Schulsprecher entgegen zu nehmen. „Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor?", fragte er. „Genau, Mister Malfoy. Setzen Sie sich doch.", sagte Dumbledore und bot Draco einen Stuhl an. „Leider ist bei Ihrem Unfall am See Ihr Zauberstab kaputt gegangen und er lässt sich auch nicht wieder reparieren. Deswegen habe ich mich mit Ihrem Vater in Verbindung gesetzt. Dieser ist über das Ereignis nicht sehr erfreut. Doch möchte er, dass Sie so bald wie möglich nach Hause kommen und sich einen neuen Zauberstab besorgen. Da wir zum Glück noch Ferien haben, halte ich es für das Beste, wenn Sie noch heute abreisen und am letzten Ferientag wieder zurück kommen. Dann können Sie noch ein paar Tage mit Ihrer Familie verbringen." Gequält blickte Draco den Professor an. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Er wollte vor seinem Vater fliehen und nun wurde er doch dorthin zurück geschickt. Er wusste jetzt schon, auf was er sich gefasst machen musste. Doch da er ohne Zauberstab nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen konnte, musste er wohl oder übel einen neuen kaufen. „Das ist sehr großzügig. Danke Professor. Wie soll ich denn nach Hause kommen?" „Darüber brauchen Sie sich keine Gedanken machen. Sie reisen per Flohpulver von meinem Kamin aus. Genauso kommen Sie auch hierhin zurück. So weit alles verstanden?"Draco nickte. „Dann würde ich sagen, Sie packen die Sachen ein, die Sie mitnehmen wollen, und dann können Sie gleich schon nach Hause abreisen. Ich erwarte Sie in einer halben Stunde wieder in meinem Büro. Reicht Ihnen die Zeit?" „Ja, Professor Dumbledore. Ich brauche ja kaum Sachen. Das meiste habe ich eh noch zu Hause." „Dann bis gleich.", sprach der Direktor und widmete sich wieder seinen Papieren. Damit war Draco entlassen. Er ging zur Tür hinaus und merkte gar nicht, wie er den Weg zu seinem Zimmer einschlug. Er schrak aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er merkte, dass er in seinem Zimmer stand. ‚Scheiße! Jetzt muss ich doch dorthin zurück. Ich kann froh sein, wenn ich heile wieder hier ankomme. Ich will nicht wissen, was mein Vater alles mit mir anstellen wird. Und dann muss ich auch noch die restlichen Tage dort bleiben. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich zur Winkelgasse gehen, mir einen Zauberstab aussuchen und dann wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Aber ich wette, da hat er seine Finger mit im Spiel. Er will mich weichkochen, indem er mich quält. Mal gucken was er diesmal alles versucht.' Leicht panisch rannte Draco durch sein Zimmer und suchte sich die nötigsten Klamotten zusammen, als es auch schon wieder an der Zeit war, bei Dumbledore zu erscheinen.  
  
„Schön, dass Sie sich so schnell darauf einstellen konnten, nach Hause zu reisen. Dann will ich Sie auch nicht länger aufhalten und wünsche Ihnen noch schöne Ferien." ‚Meinetwegen kannst du mich solange aufhalten, wie du willst, denn dorthin will ich eh nicht.', dachte Draco, sagte allerdings nichts, sondern nickte nur. „Bitte bedienen Sie sich am Flohpulver. Wie es geht wissen Sie ja. Wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche wieder." Draco nahm eine Prise von dem Flohpulver, warf es in das Kaminfeuer, trat hinein und rief „Malfoy Manor"und schon war er verschwunden.  
  
Dort angekommen trat er aus dem Kamin, warf seine kleine Reisetasche auf den Boden und klopfte sich erst einmal den Ruß von seinen Klamotten. ‚Dummes Flohpulver. Ständig werden meine Anziehsachen dreckig. Hätte er mich nicht per Portschlüssel reisen lassen können? Oder wenn man nur auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts apparieren könnte. Aber nein, ich muss ja unbedingt per Kamin reisen und mir meine Sachen versauen. Danke Dumbledore.', grummelte Draco in Gedanken und nahm seine Tasche wieder auf. „Ich bin zu Hause!", rief er laut und wartete darauf, dass jemand kam und ihn begrüßte. Doch niemand kam. „Komisch, sind wohl alle ausgeflogen. Dabei wussten sie doch, dass ich heute kommen sollte. Na gut, dann kann ich ja erst einmal duschen gehen." Draco drehte sich um und blickte dann in das Gesicht seines Vaters. „Vater! Was machst du hier? Hast du mich vorhin nicht rufen hören?", fragte Draco leicht verschreckt. „Rede nicht in diesem Ton mit mir, Sohn! Ich bin dein Vater und du solltest mehr Respekt vor mir haben! Und vor allem solltest du tun, was ich von dir verlange! Aber der gnädige Herr denkt natürlich, dass er sich alles leisten kann. Aber da hast du dich geschnitten. Ab heute werde ich andere Saiten aufziehen du kleiner Bastard! Deine Mutter ist nicht da, also kannst du auch nicht zu ihr rennen und dich wie ein kleines Baby ausheulen! So langsam solltest du wissen, dass ein Malfoy nicht weint, auch nicht, wenn er am Boden zerstört ist! Jetzt geh auf dein Zimmer! Ich will dich hier nicht im Haus rumstromern sehen, haben wir uns da verstanden? Ich werde eine Hauselfe nach dir schicken, wenn wir zur Winkelgasse gehen! Eine Schande für einen Malfoy, seinen Zauberstab zu zerstören! Wenn das noch einmal vorkommt, dann kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen! Und jetzt verschwinde, ich ertrage deinen Anblick nicht länger!", kam es kalt von Malfoy senior. „Jawohl Vater.", sagte Draco, drehte sich um und ging in Gedanken schimpfend die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. ‚Wie kann dieses Arsch es wagen, so mit mir zu sprechen? Ich bin doch nicht einer seiner Hauselfen, denen er befehlen kann, was sie tun sollen. Irgendwann wird er es mir büßen! Irgendwann zahle ich ihm alles heim! Das lasse ich nicht auf mir sitzen!' In seinem Zimmer angekommen räumte er seine Tasche aus und ging ins Bad. Er ließ seine Kleidung zu Boden gleiten und stieg in die Badewanne, wobei er sein Gesicht leicht verzog, da seine Wunden noch nicht ganz verheilt waren. Die Wassertropfen prasselten auf seinen vom Quidditch trainierten Körper und Draco begann, sich wieder etwas wohler zu fühlen. Nach seinem Bad stieg er aus der Wanne, wickelte sich ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte und ging, während er sich mit einem anderen Handtuch die Haare abtrocknete, zurück in sein Zimmer. Bei seinem Kleiderschrank angekommen, machte er die Tür auf und überlegte, was er sich anziehen sollte. Er entschied sich nach längerem Hin und Her für eine schwarze Hose aus Satin und ein grünes Oberteil mit einem silbernen Drachen darauf. ‚Ich muss sagen, diese Farben stehen mir ausgezeichnet. Aber sowas ist ja nicht anders zu erwarten, bei meinem Aussehen!', dachte Draco sich, während er sich in einem Spiegel betrachtete und seiner Haare wieder mit Gel zurück kämmte. Just in dem Moment, wo er fertig war, klopfte es an seiner Tür und ein Hauself trat ein. „Was willst du?", fragte Draco leicht genervt. „Sir, Emmy soll Ihnen von Ihrem Master ausrichten, dass Sie nach unten in die Eingangshalle kommen sollen, da der Master in die Winkelgasse will.", piepste der Hauself mit leicht zitternder Stimme. „Richte ihm aus, dass ich in ein paar Minuten unten bin." „Jawohl Meister. Wie Ihr befehlt Meister. Emmy wird es ausrichten, Meister."Sich immer und immer wieder verbeugend verließ der Hauself das Zimmer und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Draco zog sich seine Schuhe an, warf sich seinen Mantel über und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle. Dort angekommen sah er sich nach seinem Vater um und entdeckte ihn vor dem Kamin. „Vater, wir können los.", sagte Draco. „Wurde ja auch Zeit, dass du auftauchst. Beim nächsten Mal beeil dich gefälligst!" Beide apparierten und tauchten im „Tropfenden Kessel"wieder auf. „Los Sohn, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit! Ich muss heute noch andere Sachen erledigen!", zischte Lucius ihm zu. Bei Ollivander angekommen, blieb Lucius stehen und wandte sich an seinen Sohn. „Hier hast du genügend Geld für einen neuen Zauberstab. Ich werde mich jetzt meinen Geschäften widmen. Sobald du hier fertig bist, apparierst du nach Hause. Haben wir uns verstanden?" „Jawohl Vater.", antwortete Draco und hätte seinen Vater am liebsten erwürgt. Nachdem Draco sich einen neuen Zauberstab ausgesucht hatte, trat er aus dem Laden und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Tropfenden Kessel. Dort apparierte er zurück nach Malfoy Manor und brachte seinen Zauberstab in sein Zimmer hoch. Da er sowieso ohne seinen Vater essen musste, ging er in die Küche und befahl den Hauselfen, ihm sein Abendbrot zuzubereiten. Eine viertel Stunde später konnte er essen und begab sich in den Speisesaal, wo er, ohne von jemanden gestört zu werden, sein Mahl zu sich nahm. Nach dem Essen ging er in sein Zimmer und las ein Buch. Nach einer Weile hörte er im Erdgeschoss ein Geräusch, welches ihm zeigte, dass sein Vater zurück gekehrt war. Kurz darauf klopfte es erneut an seiner Tür und ein anderer verschüchterter Hauself betrat den Raum. „Sir, Master Malfoy wünscht Sie im Kerker zu sehen. Er schickte Andy los, um Sie zu holen. Andy soll Sie bis in den Kerker begleiten.", sprach er. Draco erhob sich vom Bett und folgte dem Hauself. ‚Na super, jetzt geht das wieder los. Das hat nichts gutes zu bedeuten! Ich hoffe, dass ich diesen Abend noch überlebe. Die beste Laune hatte er heute nämlich nicht." Im Kerker angekommen verließ ihn der Hauself und er betrat den Raum vor dem er gestanden hatte. „Du hast nach mir verlangt, Vater?", fragte Draco mit leiser Stimme. „Stimmt genau. Ich werde dich jetzt dafür bestrafen, dass du es gewagt hast, heute Nachmittag in so einem unverschämten Ton mit mir zu reden! Ausserdem werde ich dich dafür bestrafen, dass du deinen Zauberstab zerbrochen hast! Du bringst nur Schande über die Malfoys! Wärst du nicht mein Sohn, hätte ich dich schon längst getötet!", erklang die wütende Stimme Lucius'. „Aber Vater, was kann ich denn dafür, dass die Krake mich in den See gezogen hat? Und warum unverschämt? Ich habe ganz normal mit dir gesprochen.", erwiderte Draco. „Genau diesen Ton, meine ich. Ich dulde nicht länger, wie du mit mir redest! CRUCIO!", schrie Malfoy senior und sah zu, wie Draco sich unter den Schmerzen wand. ‚Scheiße tut das weh! Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich die Schmerzen lindern könnte!' Das waren Dracos letzte Gedanken, bevor der Schmerz so stark wurde, dass er an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte. Er schrie, so weh tat es ihm und sein Vater stand, den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, daneben und grinste. „Das hast du nun von deinem Ungehorsam!", sagte er, während er für einen Moment den Zauberstab hob. Draco lag keuchend auf dem Boden. Seine Haare klebten ihm an der Stirn, wegen dem Schweiß, den er vergossen hatte. Er war nicht in der Lage zu antworten, sondern sah seinen Vater mit angsterfüllten Augen an. „CRUCIO!", rief dieser erneut und auf Draco raste eine riesige Schmerzwelle zu. Noch eine ganze halbe Stunde lang hielt Lucius seinen Sohn unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch, ehe er von ihm abließ. „Das sollte dir eine Lehre sein, mein Sohn. Ich wünsche nicht mehr Widerworte von dir zu hören!", sagte er noch und verließ danach den Raum. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht stemmte sich Draco vom kalten Kerkerfußboden, nicht mehr wissend, wo oben und unten ist, nicht mehr wissend, ob er noch lebte oder nicht. Er tat ein paar schwankende Schritte, doch dann wurde er vom Schmerz fortgerissen. Seinen Aufprall auf den Boden bekam er schon gar nicht mehr mit. Sein Puls begann, langsamer zu werden, sein Herzschlag verringerte sich und Draco tat seinen letzten Atemzug...  
  
So, das wars auch schon wieder von mir. Wie hat euch das neuste Kapitel gefallen? Waren wieder so viele Schreibfehler drin? Aber ihr kennt das ja, 7 Reviews und es geht weiter. Ach ja, ehe ich es vergesse, ich bin über die Ferien nicht da, also dürft ihr da mit keinem neuem Kapitel rechnen. Aber ich hoffe, ihr haltet es so lange aus und freut euch dafür schon auf das nächste nach den Ferien. Bis bald  
  
Dat Saika-Dingens 


End file.
